


trying times and half hickeys...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, S3-Pregnancy Test, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Missing scene kissing from "Pregnancy Test", because we all know those boys were having some fun in the back room.





	trying times and half hickeys...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to turn these stories into a kiss fic series. Stay tuned for more missing scenes and kisses we didn't see.

Ok, so he isn’t going to make it through. That’s abundantly clear.

Being in this tiny store with Patrick touching his arm every time they talk, smiling over at him as Twyla’s third cousin tries on scarf after scarf and even kissing his cheek before he runs to the cafe for tea...it’s all too much. Or really, it’s not enough. Not even close to enough and when Patrick gets back with that stupid tea David is going to do something about it.

He knows they’d agreed to take things slow, but there’s only so many hours he can stare at Patrick in that stupid thin blue oxford that fits him entirely too well without touching him in very indecent ways.

He feels like he’s going to vibrate right out of skin with need.

Seeing Patrick crossing the street outside the door, David quickly slides behind the curtain into the back room. He feels ridiculous and immature, but he can’t help that Patrick Brewer has turned him into a goddamn hormonal teenager.

The chime of the bells over the door is like the bell going off between classes in high school, but this time he actually has a cute guy to make out with at his locker.

“David?” Patrick calls from the other side of the register, before his adorable button face peeks around the side of the curtain. “You back here?”

“Yeah, can you give me a hand with this?” David asks from the back corner, thankful he’d neglected to turn on the overhead light. Patrick doesn’t bother to flick it on either as he steps around the curtain to help. The midday sun is peeking through the small stain glass window above the shelving, silhouetting Patrick in an almost angelic glow as he crosses the few steps to where David is leaning against the wall.

“Uh, what did you…” Patrick starts to say, but David doesn’t let him finish, grabbing his wrist as soon as he’s within reach. A startled grumble escapes Patrick’s lips as David pulls him forward, quickly scrambling around him until Patrick’s back is against the wall. The vibration beneath David’s skin is pulsing erratically, and he does what he’s wanted to do for the last three hours. He kisses him. Hard. Patrick’s breath comes out in a surprised gasp against David’s lips, but soon his hands are gripping the sides of David’s sweatshirt and his active participation in the onslaught begins.

Patrick’s normal everyday confidence is starting to show in their kisses, curiosity replacing tentativeness as he changes the pace from bruising to druggingly slow. This particular kiss is melting all of David’s brain cells and he doesn’t even realize he’s begun to speak his thoughts out loud until he hears himself mumble,  _ “earl grey and cinnamon,” _ before going back in for another long exploration of Patrick’s tongue. It’s musky and spicy and he starts to wonder what other parts of Patrick might taste like. Deciding to find out, he shifts his lips to Patrick’s jaw, the tiny ginger brown hairs rough against his slightly swollen mouth.

“Huuuh?” Patrick pants, his head rolling back against the wall and David takes that as an invitation to continue his travels.

After giving his jaw muscle a light nip, David slowly runs his nose up behind Patrick’s ear. Patrick obviously likes that as his hands unclench David’s sweatshirt, fingers suddenly searching beneath the fabric until he’s found skin and is dragging David further into his body. Groaning, David leans his weight forward, giving in to Patrick’s need for contact even if he knows it’s a really bad idea.

Doing his best to ignore the obvious tightening of Patrick’s jeans against his thigh, David tries to focus back on parts of Patrick he has time to deal with in this tiny window of time he’s managed to steal.

Moving his right hand from his grip of Patrick’s bicep, he traces his jaw with his fingertips, smiling to himself when Patrick’s head leans even further back like a cat stretching in the sunlight. Leaning in, he finds the soft skin of Patrick’s neck with his lips, pressing soft kisses in a small circle that he slowly begins to trace with his tongue. A shiver courses through Patrick and David sighs into it, letting his teeth slightly graze Patrick’s overworked skin. That really gets a reaction, with Patrick’s hands moving downwards, albeit somewhat tentatively, until they are dragging David even closer by a firm grip of his ass.

“David...we should stop…” he protests, but his hips are pushing forward off the wall as his hands are holding David close and David lets his thigh fall open just so and…

**The bell over the door chimes.**

“Fuuuuuuck…” David groans into the space where Patrick’s neck meets his shoulder, ready to bang his forehead into the concrete wall he’s so sexually frustrated. 

Patrick just laughs. The cocky bastard laughs! 

Standing up straight, David pins his business partner to the wall with an incredulous stare, seeing in the dim light just how blissed out Patrick looks. 

“This is NOT funny,” David pouts, running his fingers through his hair to try to hide the fact that his hands are shaking a bit.

“I can’t help it, you’re adorable when you’re worked up,” Patrick retorts, the smirk on his face way sexier than it has any right to be.

Doing his best to put his sweatshirt back in place, David just snorts and leaves Patrick and his stupid smile leaning against the wall so he can go deal with whoever just interrupted the only sexual contact he’s had in months.

“Uh, I’m not the only one worked  _ up _ around here,” David replies, pointing a ring laden finger at Patrick’s still tented denim. “You might want to give yourself a minute so you don’t scare off our very annoying customer.”

_ “Ding, ding!” _

Recognizing Stevie’s voice, he makes an mental note to kill her later...after he finishes what he started with Patrick.


End file.
